Zelusassin
Zelusassin is an alien from ''Not Applicable''. It also appears in Tech 10: Star Spirit.'' Abilities Zelusassin's abilities include: *Limited Flight *Sharp Blades *Tough Armor *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Stealth *Fast Reflexes *Limited Underwater Breathing Appearance Napoleon Zelusassin's appearance when used by Napoleon is similar to that of a samurai warrior thanks to his thick armor pieces. He is entirely green, with pale purple eyes, and mostly resembles a bug with wings sprouting from his 'head'. His limbs are multi-jointed, with dark green blades sprouting from each appendage. He has three modified book gills on each side of his torso. He wears Napoleon's signature sunglasses on his top armor piece instead of over his eyes, for obvious reasons. Nova Zelusassin's appearance when used by Nova is similar to its appearance when used by Napoleon, but with several major differences. Her body shape is slimmer, and she has only three armor pieces instead of four, leaving her face and torso more exposed. Her eyes and wings are more stylized, with her eyes taking on an orange color, and her leg spurs are mounted on the back of her legs instead of the front. Due to Nova keeping her shades on during transformation, she is able to fit them to Zelusassin's facial structure. Weaknesses Zelusassin's body is relatively weak outside of its armored points, especially its book gills. Planet and Species Information Zelusassin is a Reduvidai from the planet Hemiterra. Hemiterra is very similar to Earth, with multiple different enviroments scattered throughout the planet. The main difference, however, is that water makes up 90% of Hemiterra's surface, with all land being small islands scattered throughout the planet. This results in most species on the planet being either amphibious or entirely water dwelling. The Reduvidai are technically amphibious, though since the oceans on Hemiterra are about 9% salt, they have an easier time breathing on land, as long as the keep their gills wet to some extent. (9% may not seem like much, but considering the oceans on Earth are about 3.5% salt on average, it's a wonder that the Reduvidai can even dive instead of just floating to the top.) Etymology Zelusassin is a combination of the words ''assassin and Zelus, Zelus being the name of a genus of assassin bugs. Reduvidai is a corruption of the word Reduviidae, the name of the family including assassin bugs, ambush bugs, and thread-legged bugs. Hemiterra is a combination of Hemiptera, an order of insects known more commonly as true bugs, and the word terra, the Latin name for earth. Appearances Not Applicable *[[Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!|''Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!]], where he battled two members of the Obsidian Death gang. *[[Machina Ex Deus|''Machina Ex Deus]], where he battled the Laser Cannon Spider Mechs and Zenturi. Tech 10: Star Spirit * Time 21 Trivia * Zelusassin's working name was Assassin Beatle. * Male Reduvidai are stronger and more durable than females, but are unable to move as fast or fly as long as they can. Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Not Applicable Category:Flight Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Stealth Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Not Applicable Category:Featured Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Green Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens Category:Armored Aliens